Scruff
by Brandywine421
Summary: Fluffy One-shot immediately following the Premiere.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything OC related.  
AN: Little bit of fluff immediately following the Premiere._

* * *

"Are the boys up yet?" Kirsten yawned as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. Sandy was pleased to see the familiar happy sparkle in her eye and not the angry resentful glare.

"Not that I've seen. Nice to have them home again…" Sandy started, leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You know that it is, Sandy, don't be stupid," She scolded, wiping her cheek dramatically before flashing him a rare smile.

"Did you talk to Seth last night?"

"Besides grounding him until he's eighty, not really. You?"

"Nope."

"Well, they have to be at school in half an hour. You take Ryan and I'll wake Seth. They need to hurry," Kirsten said.

"Will do…" Sandy said, pleased when Kirsten put a sloppy kiss on the back of his neck as he walked out of the kitchen.

He knocked on the door to the poolhouse and was startled when he glanced inside and didn't see anyone in the bed. He opened the door and heard the shower running. He was satisfied that Ryan was awake so he returned to the kitchen.

Kirsten was back, she was brewing coffee.

"Where's Seth?"

"He's in the shower."

"So's Ryan. You think they're synchronized now?" Sandy laughed.

"How do you think Ryan convinced Seth to come home? And what is Ryan doing here? What about Teresa?" Kirsten asked suddenly.

"I haven't talked to either of them enough to be able to answer you. Let's just wait and see, Kirsten," Sandy smiled.

She sighed. "It's just so good to have them in the house again. Home safe."

"I know."

"Morning, Mother and Father," Seth said, walking in with still damp hair. His t-shirt was plain and blue and he wore a long sleeve black shirt underneath.

"Fashion's changed around here," Sandy remarked, studying his clothes.

"All my cool clothes are dirty," Seth replied. "I know, it's not up to my previous coolness factor, but it'll do. I'm low maintenance now…"

"Have you seen your face? You need to shave…" Kirsten said, turning and wrinkling her forehead as she examines him.

"Hey, guys," Ryan said, walking in from the patio.

"You, too?" Kirsten said, reaching out and pinching his chin. Ryan pulled away good naturedly with a grin.

"What?" He asked.

"Both of you have awful five o'clock shadows," Sandy acknowledged.

"More like eight o'clock shadow," Kirsten complained. "Don't they have razors in Chino?"

"Or Portland?" Sandy asked Seth.

"I never realized what luxury it is to have my own bathroom. Mr. Ward takes longer to get ready than Mom," Seth complained. He sat down at the counter. Ryan sat down beside him and began picking cereal from the box and chasing it with coffee.

"What's your excuse?" Kirsten asked Ryan.

"Teresa kept using my razors," Ryan shrugged. "Girl hair is much different than guy hair. It just didn't seem right."

"You can't go to school looking like that," Kirsten sighed.

"Like what?" Seth and Ryan said in unison.

"Like you're twenty-six and just out of bed. Both of you, go shave. Now."

"But…" Seth protested.

"Don't argue. Why do you think my face is smooth as a baby's butt every day, even on weekends? She hates the scruff," Sandy laughed.

"I won't tolerate the 'scruff' as Sandy puts it. You're teenagers. You should look like it."

"I don't really have a razor," Ryan admitted.

"Me, either. I pawned mine. Only got ten bucks…" Seth muttered.

"10 bucks for a razor?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"Considering Santa paid 250, I'd say it was a rip off," Sandy scolded.

"I've got some in my room you can use…" Kirsten said.

"Oh no, none of those girly ones with the moisturizer strips, they break me out," Ryan protested. He flushed red.

"Well, Ryan…" Seth started.

"Shut it," Ryan said, pointing his finger in warning at Seth.

"Honey, they're already late, would you rather them be on time or looking 'presentable'?" Sandy asked.

"Presentable. I'll call Dr. Kim. Both of you…"Kirsten looked between them both. "Go. Now."

"Come on, boys. I'll see what I can dig up in the medicine cabinet," Sandy said, patting them on the back.


End file.
